


Lessons of the Heart

by MagicalPoptarts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Size Kink, Slow Burn, soft xemnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPoptarts/pseuds/MagicalPoptarts
Summary: Xemnas gives Aqua back her armor and keyblade, and also confesses to her in the process. Terra is not very happy.Self indulgent OT3 Smut fic





	Lessons of the Heart

This is my first work ever uploaded, and it's very self indulgent.

Please forgive any improper or bad grammar.

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

 

 

 

Aqua missed having her armor and keyblade. Master's Defender was good for the brief time she had it, but Stormfall was her's. She tried to call it back to her now that she was in the Realm of Light, but for whatever reason it wouldn't listen. She tried to look for it, but she didn't even know where it could be. Terra didn't know either when she asked, him being the last one to have it.

 

Today felt somewhat normal, though. She found herself smiling as she watched Terra and Ven spar in the courtyard. It warmed her heart, and reminded her that everything was okay now. But something nagged at the back of her mind, telling her today would be odd.

 

And just like that a dark portal appeared. Jumping to action, Aqua tensed, Ven drew his keyblade, ready to fight, and Terra placed himself in front of both of them, ready to defend his loved ones.   
  
Terra tightened his grip on Ends of the Earth, narrowing his gaze at the swirling darkness. He froze, then straightened when a man came out from the darkness - a man who, to Terra, was nearly his mirror image. The man looked 10 years older, taller, with silver hair and yellow eyes.   
  
"Who are you!?" Aqua demanded.   
  
Terra readied his stance again. "Xemnas," he growled. He knew this man. How could he not? He was a part of him at one point.   
  
Ven looked between Terra and Xemnas, confused. "Wait! Didn't Sora end you?!"

 

Xemnas smirked, but there was an underlying sadness. "He did." His voice was low, deep, breathy.   
  
"How are you here!? Alive??" Ven demanded.   
  
Xemnas shook his head and let out a soft sigh. "I do not have the answer to that. However..." he trailed off, raising his hands submissively. "I am not here to fight, merely here to...make a delivery." He scanned the trio and then locked his eyes on Aqua, his golden gaze brightening at the sight of her.

 

Terra caught Xemnas's line of sight and bared his teeth. "What delivery?" He growled, eyes narrowing.   
  
Xemnas wasn't deterred.

 

Aqua placed a gentle hand on Terra's shoulder, supporting and soothing him in silence. "I...it's okay," she whispered. Something told her that it would be. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt like it would.   
  
Ven looked to his best friends and pouted, "I don't like this."   
  
Terra and Aqua both gave him a sympathetic look; neither of them were truly okay with this person being here either, but...   
  
Terra sighed. "Fine. What do you have?"   
  
Xemnas glanced at Terra. "Nothing for you, boy." His tone was sharp, but without malice. Terra bristled anyway.   
  
Xemnas's attention returned to Aqua, and he approached. Terra was about to shield Aqua but she patted him on the arm and allowed herself to walk forward, closer to Xemnas.

 

"What is this delivery?" Aqua asked, her blue eyes steady, studying Xemnas for any signs of attack.   
  
Xemnas' features seemed to soften now that Aqua was closer. "It… is something that has been telling me to...to let it come home for years..." he explained. His voice was soft, almost like a whisper, like this was a private conversation despite Terra being in earshot.   
  
Aqua's eyes widened. "What...?"   
  
Xemnas gave a rare, soft smile, and with a wave of his hand, Aqua's keyblade and armor materialize on the ground before them.

 

Aqua gasped, sinking to her knees, hands reaching for her belongings hesitantly, as if they weren't real. "H-how...did you get these...?" She looked up at him, so many questions swimming in her head.   
  
Xemnas joined her on the ground, taking a knee, taking her hand in his. He noticed Terra watching him carefully like a guard dog. He ignores Terra, his attention solely on Aqua. "This....she...you," he began, "were my closest, dearest, and only friend. I...would take time...and talk to this… alone. My...fragmented memories of being a somebody - they... told me that... we were friends."

 

He breathed a sigh, but it wasn't sad. "I feel - felt nothing. I had no heart, only...memories of what it felt like. When...when I spoke to you, it made me feel like I had a heart."   
  
Aqua's own heart felt as if it was being squeezed. She didn't know what to say.   
  
Xemnas brought her hand up, "As I spoke to you, I felt something strange, stirring... I could only remember glimpses of you. You...are so much more radiant than I remember..." he trailed off and pressed a kiss to Aqua's knuckles.

 

Aqua's face exploded into a vibrant red, cheeks hotter than they had ever been in her life. She could barely hear Terra's shout of "Hey!" before she was picked up and pulled away by strong, protective arms.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Terra glared at Xemnas, drawing the flushed Aqua closer to him.   
  
"Nothing to concern yourself with." Xemnas spoke as he stood up, towering over Terra by at least a head in height.   
  
Terra wasn't intimidated. Aqua, however, was still trying to process what just happened.   
  
" _ I think it  _ **_does_ ** _ concern me, Xemnas _ ," Terra spat. "Just what the hell are you trying to do?"   
  
Xemnas huffed a small puff of breath through his nose. "I am trying to...act upon feelings I did not know I was capable of. Feelings you haven't acted upon yourself, it seems. Otherwise I see no reason why she," he glanced over to Aqua, "wouldn't be resting in bed right now had you acted upon them."   
  
"I'm out," Ven said simply, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I'm gonna go teach Chirithy how to play command board. Good luck with...whatever all of that is."

 

With Ven's outburst, Aqua finally had time to process what just happened, what Xemnas implied. "W-wh!?" She sputtered. Terra only pulled her closer, his own face flushing in embarrassment.    
  
"What do you know?" Terra growled.   
  
Xemnas chuckled. "I've seen her through you memories Terra. Half of me used to be you after all."   
  
Terra wanted to wipe that smug grin right off his face. Yes, he loved Aqua! But there was a time and a place for letting her know that!! And he just wasn't sure when or where would be good. He...he had his chances but... he didn't want to tell her around Ven.   
  
Xemnas, however, had no such attachments other than his memories of Aqua and hidden conversations with her armor.   
  
"Leave Aqua alone." Terra warned.   
  
"Aqua...." Xemnas parroted. The name was smooth like silk and tasted sweet on his tongue. "So that is your name, old friend..." He looked down at her through half-lidded eyes.   
  
It made Aqua shiver.

 

Terra scoffed. "You didn't even know her  _ name _ ? How could you have feelings for her?"   
  
Xemnas brushed him off. "Very easily, it seems..." he hummed to himself, low and deep once again.   
  
Aqua squirmed out of Terra's grasp. "Okay. Okay hold on here. So-" She took a breath to steady herself. "You-" she pointed to Xemnas, "h-have some sort of infatuation with me from Terra's memories." She recapped. "and you -" she turned to Terra, blue eyes wide and hopeful. "You...like...me?"   
  
Terra blushed and scratched at the back of his head. "Aqua..." he took a deep breath. "Like isn't exactly the right word..." The look on Aqua's face killed him. "A-Aqua... no, what I mean is.. t-that I  _ love _ you."   
  
Aqua's expression brightened. She was about to reply when Xemnas interrupted.   
  
"If this feeling of longing and want is called love, then I love you as well, Aqua."

  
  
  
  


It had been a few days since Xemnas first arrived at the Land of Departure. Honestly, Terra and Ven both wanted him gone. He wasn’t welcome  _ at all _ to the two boys. Aqua, however, insisted he stay due to the fact that she couldn’t let him leave in good conscious now that she knew he was, well, homeless.

 

“Besides, maybe he’s turned over a new leaf,” the master had said over lunch.

 

Terra grumbled, still not okay with any of this. “But Aqua. He’s...He’s Xehanort’s Nobody!”   
  
“He’s also your nobody,” Aqua reminded him, her expression nonplussed.

 

Terra couldn’t find a way to refute that. Instead, his hand hesitantly reached out to take Aqua’s, holding it gently in his calloused palm. He found himself smiling at the twitch of the corners of her lips.

 

“Aqua...I really...really  _ do _ love you…” he whispered, as if it was a closely guarded secret.

 

Aqua, cheeks still flushed, nodded in reply and gave his hand a squeeze. She was honestly having… oddly conflicting feelings. She loved Terra, she really, truly did… but there was this…  _ something _ about Xemnas that lured her in. It only got worse as she allowed him to be their house guest. Despite being a former member of the seekers of darkness, as well as the leader of a group of supposedly unfeeling non-entities, he… was actually rather gentlemanly. He was a rare reprieve from the boyish and boorish attitudes and actions of Terra and Ven.

 

She found herself studying Xemnas as the days went by, taking mental notes of how he ate, what he liked to eat, his preferred drink in the morning and at dinner. Unlike Terra, Xemnas seemed to enjoy his coffee with cream and sugar instead of straight black. As for his meals, he claimed he had no preference, but she could see that - just like Terra - he preferred savory meals. However, unlike Terra, Xemnas seemed to be more tolerant towards sweet flavors and would often ask Aqua if he could watch her bake, only to request to taste the batter or even the frosting. Sometimes he would say it needed more sugar, which always surprised her.

 

“I have… grown accustomed to sweeter foods,” he explained to her one day. “I had… vague memories of cake and ice cream, and how beautiful you looked when you put your all into making these confectionary delights…” As he spoke, Xemnas reached out and brushed a lock of Aqua’s hair behind her ear, setting her cheeks aflame with blush as what seemed to be the new norm lately.

 

It was so different being treated like a delicate treasure. On the one hand, she was a little mad because she was  _ far _ from frail. But on the other hand, the way Xemnas treated her… it was as if he knew full well she was anything  _ but _ weak, and yet he still chose to interact with her as if she were a precious heirloom or a jewel. It was kind of nice.

 

Terra seemed to have become more protective and jealous during Xemnas’ stay. It weirded Ven out, so the poor boy peaced out and decided to go visit Lea and Isa for a while. Leave the weird love triangle to themselves.

 

Over Aqua’s shoulder Terra glared at Xemnas.  _ How dare he touch her like that,  _ he yelled in his mind. His hands gripped the back of the dining room chair tightly, as if he would splinter the wood just from that alone. The worst part about the Nobody was that Aqua seemed to be falling into his clutches. Terra could feel the darkness of jealousy licking at his heart.  _ He _ should be the one touching Aqua like that, should be making her feel like the queen she rightfully is.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

He was sitting back like a coward. A pathetic, unworthy coward.

 

He hated it.

 

Crossing his arms, Terra clicked his tongue and stormed off, summoning Ends of the Earth on his way out. He needed to blow off steam.

 

Aqua took notice of Terra’s near-outburst and stood. “Terra, wait!” she called out, worried she’d lose him again.   
  
Xemnas made no move to stop her as she raced out of the dining room to follow Terra. He merely sighed and allowed his gaze to drift down her back to her pert behind that swayed ever so nicely while she ran. Her clothes really did accentuate her figure nicely, much better than he could have ever dreamed of from only knowing the pieces of armor for years upon years. Of course, they’d look much nicer on the floor in his room or her room. Perhaps... even Terra’s room. The idea of taking Aqua in Terra’s room made his newly formed heart swell with what he could only explain to be as excitement. What, praytell, would one of his Somebody’s think to find him and the woman they both loved on his Somebody’s bed copulating? What would the look upon his face be? Xemnas found a sort of thrill out of it.

\--------------------

 

Out in the courtyard, Terra grunted as he practiced a few swings with his keyblade. He wasn’t frustrated enough to actually  _ hit _ anything at the moment, he just… wanted to move around more. Though he did think about smacking Xemnas right across his smug, stupid face. He absolutely  _ hated _ that Xemnas was able to get Aqua to blush like that, hated that he was able to do what Terra had always wanted to do so  _ easily _ . Like it was nothing! Like Aqua wasn’t the most important person in the world to him and that he was so terrified that any wrong move or little mistake could destroy everything all at once!

 

Terra let out a roar, smashing his keyblade on the ground, shaking the earth much like what gave his original keyblade its name. Tears welled in his eyes as he panted for breath, not because he was tired, but because he was just so overwhelmed with so many swirling emotions inside of him.

 

“Terra!”

 

Aqua’s voice snapped him out of his spiraling mood, body tensing and head shooting up to look over at her. She was running towards him, her cheeks flushed from exertion, lips parted and chest heaving with every breath of air she took.  _ Dear light she was gorgeous _ .

 

“Aqua.” Terra spoke her name, acknowledging her presence in that hopeful sort of tone he always had whenever she appeared.

 

The keyblade master caught up to the brunet, slowing her stride down to a few steps before stopping in front of him. She wasn’t winded, not really, but she was breathing hard enough to be audible. She took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. “Terra...why did you run off?” Her voice was full of concern, as were her eyes. The unspoken worry plain on her face.

 

Terra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t...want to break the chair,” he explained, flushing a little. He looked away from her for a moment, removing his hand before exhaling and glancing back to her. “I...Xemnas touching you like that…” he hesitated, “i-it gets to me.”   
  
Aqua blinked and clenched a fist over her heart, as she always did when she was mulling over worries or thoughts. “You’re...jealous…?” It was a guess, but an accurate one.

 

Terra nodded in confirmation, sighing, ashamed of himself. “I know, I know. It’s such a dark and ugly feeling and I shouldn’t feel stuff like that if I ever want to beat the darkness inside of me but-” He felt vulnerable around her, maybe too vulnerable. Aqua made him feel weak lately, and yet so very strong? It was complicated, and he was still trying to rationalize it all. He felt like he had to rush everything because he had competition he’d never thought of now. Competing with a version of himself that should have never been. But it wasn’t him. Xemnas was half Xehanort after all, and the thought of Xehanort even trying to do  _ anything _ to or with Aqua sickened him to his very core.

 

He licked his lips before continuing. “I..” He what? What did he want - no - what did he  _ need _ to say to her?

 

Aqua stopped him from speaking, placing a soft hand on his cheek. She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb lovingly. He parted his lips in shock and looked down at her, seeing only love and adoration in her eyes. His heart fluttered like a newborn butterfly.

 

“It’s okay,” she soothed, smiling up at him. She leaned up onto her toes to gain a few inches of height and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth in a soft kiss.

 

The noise that Terra made wasn’t masculine at all. It was an odd sound, not very human, either, but it got the point across of what a surprise this was. He’d never expected Aqua to kiss him ! much less this close to his lips. D-Did… did Aqua feel the same? Was this her way of reciprocating his feelings? Telling him she loved him?

 

“Don’t leave me, okay…?” she requested, her voice as quiet as the spring breeze. “I never want to lose you ever again. Just… let me be selfish this once, okay?”

 

Terra took hold of her hand, his grip firm but gentle; steady. “I would rather die than leave you again.” Terra’s voice was a rumble deep in his chest, like a lion’s purr. He was blushing, and he kissed her knuckles in response, much like Xemnas did when he first arrived.   
  
The kiss gave Aqua such a different feeling when Terra did it. A warm, comforting, at home feeling that she rarely received anymore with anyone other than him. Xemnas sent sparks through her system, yes, with how different and bold he is compared to Terra, but Terra... is her sanctuary and where home is, and where home will always be. Theirs was a long lasting friendship and love that would never be severed for as long as they both lived and breathed.

 

She gave his hand a squeeze and turned, tugging his arm for him to follow her. “Come back inside?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m still… frustrated,” he admitted, “with Xemnas being around. I don’t want to do anything stupid, so I think I’m going to work on some training and then come in a little later. I promise I’m not going anywhere. Um, well, except maybe the shower after.” He chuckled, cheeks pink.

 

Aqua found herself giggling in return, feeling relief wash over her at Terra’s silly comment. “I’ll be waiting for you then, Ter.”

 

He watched her walk away before the realization of a nickname hit him. Aqua  _ rarely _ used nicknames for him. Shortening his name was...a rare affection that he couldn’t help but treasure. He smiled, playing the memory of her saying that over and over as he walked to the training grounds, ready to beat a few training dummies into piles of straw.

  
  
  


Walking back into the castle, Aqua found herself face to face with a waiting Xemnas. Pausing in her tracks, Aqua stared up at the tall, imposing man rather blankly. “Is...everything okay?” she asked, wondering why he was blocking her path.

 

Xemnas nodded, brushing off her concerns and looked outside to the courtyard, paying attention to how the sun shone and reflected off the ground. “Is...he well…?” He almost sounded concerned, but why would he be?

 

“Terra, you mean?” Aqua raised an eyebrow.

 

Xemnas merely gave a nod. “Something is telling me… that I should - “ He paused, searching for the right words to convey what he needs to. “That I should concern myself with his well being,” he stated, a hint of confusion mostly towards his newfound heart.

 

Aqua pursed her lips and looked outside briefly, returning her gaze to the golden eyes of the dark skinned man before her. “You’re worried about him?”

 

Xemnas looked as if Aqua just solved world hunger. He blinked slowly, and tilted his head down, eyes slowly following to look at her. “Is that what this is…?” he asked, nearly breathless. “Why?”

 

Aqua didn’t know what he meant. “Why what…?”

 

“Why should I be worried about him? My… somebody. Why should I care about a man who is in the way of me being with the woman I love?”

 

His questions were difficult, and Aqua wasn’t entirely sure how to go about answering them. “I...don’t think that’s quite it, Xemnas. I-is…” She hesitated, worried herself. “Well, first of all, do you really, truly feel… love? For me?” Her mouth felt dry as she asked the question. She swallowed down her nerves anyway.

 

“I want to be with you day and night, to see you smile and be there to comfort you when you cry,” he responded, as if it really was that simple. “I want to keep you all to myself, but refuse to do so because it will not make  _ you _ happy. Is that not what love is?”   
  
Aqua wasn’t sure how to answer that either.

 

“You do not know.”

 

She shook her head.

 

Xemnas sighed. “I cannot bring myself to hate Terra, but I also cannot see… him and I as being one and the same. Xehanort and I were also… not the same.” He seemed troubled by this. “I believe, the closest person I have… to… a brother, perhaps, would be the heartless Ansem. Terra, is not...he…” Xemnas grumbled as he struggled to find the right words again. His growls sounding much like a lion’s as well. A similarity he shared with Terra. “I do not feel as if Terra is family,” he decided.

 

“What do you feel towards him, then? Do you consider him a friend? A rival?” Aqua prompted.

 

“That’s not quite it, either.” Xemnas’s brow furrowed, a genuine expression that’s rarely shown. Aqua seemed to have seen quite a lot of them though. “He is neither family, nor an enemy. Not quite a friend either.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It almost looked like he had a headache, but that wasn’t the case. “It is... irksome... and frustrating.”

 

Aqua bit her lip and placed a hand on Xemnas’ shoulder. She could feel him tense beneath her touch, and watched him relax, gazing upon her again. “Feelings usually are,” she offered with a slight smile.

 

This prompted him to place a hand over his chest, right hand lying over his left breast, over his heart. He closed his eyes and hummed in a thoughtful manner. “It seems I still have much to learn about the true nature of a heart…” he commented.s “What I once thought was only a container for loneliness and despair, a vessel for hate and rage, is actually so much more than that…”

 

Aqua decided to take a chance and reached for his free hand. He’s looking at her again now, and she held his hand in both of hers. “Hearts are so many different things. Full of good, and bad. Light and Dark…” She paused for a moment to remember the intense despair and loneliness she felt in the realm of darkness, when she nearly lost herself for good. Her eyes downcast, revealing a slight hint of vulnerability to Xemnas.

 

If he were planning anything harmful, he certainly would have used this chance to do it.

But he wasn’t.

 

“It’s… something you experience and learn over time, not anything that can really be taught…” She explained, “I’m still learning a lot, myself after all.” Her smile is weak, like she’s partially ashamed of her own lack of experience.

Xemnas sees it as a sort of bashfulness.

 

“May I learn together with you, friend..?”

 

Aqua let go of his hand and nodded. “We can all learn. If that’s okay. You, me, and Terra.”

 

Xemnas mulled the idea over in his head, he looked out the door once again, almost wistfully. He took the time to think about learning how Terra feels, how Terra makes  _ him _ feel, and he nodded. “I would like that very much. I think.”

 

Aqua’s smile could light up even the darkest of places in that moment.

\-------------------------

 

It was the middle of the night when a scream rang out through the halls in the land of departure. It came from Aqua’s room, it was Aqua’s voice undoubtedly. Terra was the first to arrive, keyblade drawn, ready to kill  _ anything _ that  _ dared _ to hurt his precious Aqua. Xemnas wasn’t far behind, which shocked Terra. He was so sure that he would have been the culprit.

 

It was only a nightmare, Aqua had explained to the two men. She had been having them frequently, ever since she got back to the realm of light. Xemnas offered her comfort via contact, unsure, himself, of what exactly to do. So he simply held her hand and traced little circles with his thumb on the back of it.

 

Terra was the one who climbed up on the bed to sit with Aqua. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, reminding her that she was here, with him, they were both here in the realm of light, and they were together. That nobody would ever tear them apart ever again.

 

Xemnas felt...a little melancholic, perhaps even slightly sullen, seeing Terra treat Aqua with such tenderness. Something he, himself, wasn’t entirely sure he could provide quite yet. He wanted to treat her sweetly, but he...never had that sort of experience. Even when he would relieve his own urges, base instincts, he rationalized back then, he never thought of any sort of thing in a tender manner. Even when he spoke to Aqua’s armor, all he thought of were her beautiful blue eyes, her soft lips that plagued his memories, and how good her hands would feel on his skin instead of his own.

 

He felt like he wasn’t needed here, perhaps not even wanted. Xemnas shifted, moving to get up, only to be stopped by Aqua’s tug on his wrist. “Please don’t leave.” She whispered, surprising not only Xemnas, but Terra as well.

 

He did stay, per her request. It takes him a while, but eventually, he asked her; “Why?”

 

Terra parroted the question, also wanting to know.

 

Aqua’s leaning into Terra’s embrace, and yet still holding Xemnas’ hand. “I don’t want to be alone.” She replied. “And I don’t...I don’t want either of you to be alone either…”

 

Terra catches on to the hidden meaning in the sentence and hugged Aqua tighter. Xemnas didn’t quite understand yet.

 

“Are you sure, Aqua?” Terra whispered, only loud enough for Aqua to hear.

 

She smiled and nodded, resting her head against Terra's chest. She opened her arms to welcome Xemnas into her bed as well.

 

The reformed Nobody studied her, confused, and hesitantly climbed onto the bed as well. His movements were slow, and he didn't even realize that he was shaking, as if he were afraid of partaking in such a tender moment that didn't seem to be meant for him. Yet it was.

 

He felt Aqua pull him into her embrace, his head now resting on her shoulder. He felt vulnerable for the first time in his life. What...was this?

 

Xemnas then felt a hand patting his head. It wasn't the usual gentle warmth of Aqua's small hand, no, it was warm, yes, but he could feel a harsher pressure, rougher fingers. He looked up to see Terra looking away shyly, Terra was the one...petting him? His golden eyes widened, shocked, lips parting involuntarily, his body has finally started to emote more, proof of his heart.

 

Aqua was the first one to fall back asleep, using Terra’s chest as her pillow and Xemnas partially as her blanket, partially as a stuffed toy to cuddle.

 

Neither man minded. They were rather happy, actually.

 

Terra looked down at Xemnas, and became the first to break the silence. “We need to talk.” he whispered, not wishing to wake the sleeping beauty with them.

 

“We do.” Xemnas agreed, but he’s unsure where to begin.

 

“I should hate you.” Terra started the conversation. Xemnas didn't reply at first, wanting to see if the younger man had more to say.

 

He doesn't. Yet.

 

“But you don't.”

 

Terra shook his head and sighed. “No. I don't. You… I barely even remember you. Being you. I only remember being trapped.”

 

Xemnas looked down, not focusing on anything in particular. “I, feel sorrow. Towards this knowledge.” He breathed.

 

Terra frowned. “are you pitying me?”

 

“No. I am… unsure what I am doing. Just that I feel sad.”

 

Terra sighed, huffing, but not frustrated. “Pretty sure that's sympathy, then. Feeling sad for someone else, on their behalf.”

 

Xemnas mulled the concept over. It's foreign, and strange.

 

“Emotions really  _ are _ new for you. Aren't they?” Terra whispered.

 

Xemnas simply nodded. He may be an intelligent man, but when it came to emotion it was as if he were a toddler, experiencing everything in the world for the first time, all at once, every little feeling he received was either barely anything, or nearly overwhelming. He did his best to hide his discomfort.

 

“Aqua told me… we could all learn...together.”

 

Terra swallowed the buildup of nerves in his chest, heart fluttering from whatever that could mean.

“Learn...what?”

 

“About the heart.”

 

\----------------------------

 

The morning was greeted with a hearty, meaty breakfast, followed by morning training. Xemnas had wanted to join in for once, feeling as if it were only correct of him to do so.

 

He had to be chastised a few times by Aqua for nearly breaking equipment or drawing blood during a spar, but he truly did not mean any harm.

 

For once he was believed.

 

Aqua finished healing up Terra’s injuries with a well cast cura spell and checked to make sure nothing left a mark.

Satisfied, Aqua healed Xemnas as well, just in case, despite his protests, and then informed them she was going to go get cleaned up.

 

The unlikely duo were left alone now, and Xemnas was the first to approach.

 

“I apologise, for hurting you.” He spoke up, genuine guilt in his tone.

 

Terra was taken aback, “You don't have to be sorry. Accidents happen when sparring. Injuries are normal.” he brushed it off, but smiled, clapping the taller man on the shoulder.

 

“Aqua scolded me.” Was his response.

 

That got a laugh out of Terra. “That's normal. She worries about me, about us.” he clarified. “You're, not actually so bad, Xemnas.”

 

Xemnas blinked. “I...am not bad, anymore? If you consider that I am no longer your enemy, then I have not been ‘bad’ for a while now.”

 

Terra laughed again, harder, losing it over Xemnas’ naivety. “No, no I mean you're not such a bad person. Mean or cruel. Stuff like that.” he wiped a tear from his eye.

 

Xemnas looked down at Terra, and then away, a faint blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“Thank you. Terra. You uh…are very…” he wasn't sure what to say. How to reply to that.

“I uh. I appreciate you.” he settled, feeling his cheeks warm further, his heart feels strange. It's troubling.

 

Terra raised a brow but shrugs it off. “Thanks.”

He figured that’s the last of the talk and went to wash up himself, leaving Xemnas alone to ponder his feelings towards the two Somebodies who have welcomed him.

 

\---------------

 

Showering the sweat and grime from the morning was always one if Aqua's favorite parts of the day. The hot water soothed her muscles and allowed her to crack some joints that severely needed the pressure release.

 

She let out a gasp and a moan as she cracked her neck easily with a simple rotation. Breathing out a sigh, she closed her eyes and stood beneath the cascading heat, letting it soak into her lithe and muscular body. Blue eyes opened slightly, just to make sure she was grabbing the right bottle of wash as she went about her routine. Shampoo, rinse, conditioner, soap, scrub body, rinse both, exit.

However halfway through scrubbing, Aqua glanced down at her own breasts and blushed, slowly gliding her soapy hands down her frame, cupping the soft mounds from underneath. She allowed her mind to wander briefly, imagining two more pairs of hands on her body, both equally tan. She hummed to herself as she thought about Terra pressing against her front, Xemnas behind her, smushing her between them like a delectable sandwich.

 

Cheeks flushed, Aqua's hand traveled lower, along her soft tummy, down to her plush mound where her fingers dutifully combed through the small forest of blue curls. She thought about pleasing herself, thought about imagining Terra's hands as her own. But she spent long enough in the shower as is. And it wasn't right to fantasize about her best friend like that. Even if they both loved each other. She had to admit though, imagining Xemnas this time was...different, but not unwelcome. She wondered when he'd managed to worm his way into her heart.

 

Turning off the water, Aqua stepped out of the shower to dry off and prepare for the rest of the day. She threw on something casual and different for once. A simple white button up blouse and a sky blue skirt that flowed nicely around her thighs. Of course, she still wore fairly high socks, but these were only knee-high and white instead of her black thigh highs. It was nice to dress up for a change, even casually.

 

She stepped out into the hall, hair still wet and lightly dripping down her back, dampening her blouse and revealing the pink tones of her flesh through the white fabric. Aqua made her way back down to the second floor only to be stopped by Xemnas. She looked up at him quizzically, wondering why he stopped her.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

He shook his head, “No, nothing.” He replied, simply gazing at her.

 

Aqua fidgeted in place, shyness creeping up on her. “d-did you.. need anything..?”

 

Again he shook his head. “I am waiting for Terra to return from the shower.” He looked behind her, down the hall towards Terra's room and then he turned his attention back to her.

 

“Did...did you need to use the bathroom?” she asked, “We do have more than one.”

 

Xemnas gave a wry smile and puffed out a short chuckle, “No, I simply wished to discuss something private with him.”

 

“Oh, I see…” In a way, Aqua felt slightly disappointed, but she was also happy they were getting along now. She took a steady breath and smiled up at Xemnas, “I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

\----------------------

 

Terra’s shower was brief, but gave him a nice reprieve from the world, allowed him to be alone with his thoughts, which, for once, weren't plagued by self doubt, depreciation, and darkness. Instead his thoughts were about Aqua, and oddly, about Xemnas.

In a way, Terra himself has grown to accept Xemnas as part of who he was, but also as a completely different person. Not a family member, no, but still as an important figure in his life, even if it was a bad experience that had spawned his existence.

 

He sighed as he grounded himself, using the heat of the water and the rough texture of the sponge to remind himself he was alive and real. That he was no longer a suit of armor. That he was no longer trapped in the darkness. How he could feel anything and everything at any point he so wished. How he could breathe in the sweet scent of Aqua's shampoo, the subtle smell of the castle itself, the mixture of scents of his family that made up their living space. It was comforting. Being alive was invigorating and he felt like he could do anything.

 

Actually doing those things, however, was the most difficult. For example, no matter how badly he wanted to take Aqua into his arms and crash his lips into hers, he couldn't find the right time or chance. He felt cowardly, awful. And he was terrified that Xemnas was going to steal her away from him.

 

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he finished up his shower and stepped out, towelling off his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He went to go sit down upon his own bed, head in his hands as he brought himself back into the cage that was his own mind.

 

Terra hummed to himself as he allowed his mind to wander, he thought about what to do regarding the feelings he held for Aqua. The feelings he had regarding Xemnas as well. He heaved a sigh and fell backwards, flopping onto his bed.

 

_ Aqua means everything to me. I want her to be safe and happy. Xemnas… Xemnas is weird. I thought i would hate him, but I don't. He's just...well, without the influence of Xehanort it feels like he's a completely blank slate? He’s similar to me too, in weird, weird ways other than looks… but he's still his own person. Is this...was this how Ven felt about Vanitas…? _

 

A knock at the door snapped Terra out of his thoughts. “Who is it?” he called out on instinct.

 

“I wish to talk.” Xemnas’ voice comes from beyond the door.

 

Grumbling, Terra got up, discarded the towel, and threw a clean pair of boxers on. Once he was decent enough for Xemnas - they were both dudes after all, no shame - he answered the door.

 

“What's up?”

 

Terra moved aside and allowed Xemnas to enter his room. He could feel the taller man's eyes on him, the sensation was similar to burning. He wondered why.

 

Xemnas studied Terra's mostly nude form, something about it piqued his interest, the similar musculature to his own frame mostly. It seemed, however, that terra had more of a cut and defined figure, honed from years of training as opposed to Xemnas’ natural musculature. Terra had a strong core, Xemnas didn't exactly have the same. His own stomach was soft unless he flexed. Terra's seemed taut and firm no matter what.

 

“I have… some questions.” He stated, standing rather awkwardly next to the bed.

 

Terra prompted for him to go ahead and ask away.

 

“You love Aqua. As do I.” He began, “I...understand that a man loving a woman is considered “normal” by most, correct?”

 

Terra rubbed the back of his neck, “uh, yeah. Why?”

 

“Is it normal for two men to have an attraction for each other as well?”

 

Terra choked and turned red. “Y-yeah. That's normal. Why are you asking?”

 

“I believe I am just as attracted to you, as i am to Aqua.”

 

This information made Terra's eyes bug out of his skull. “I-I, you. I.  _ What? _ ” His cheeks were vibrant crimson now.

 

“I find you appealing.” Xemnas clarified.

 

“I-I heard you I'm… just confused?!” He threw his hands up in the air as he spoke.

 

“Confused by the fact I find you desirable?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Xemnas sighed and moved to leave, but Terra stopped him.

“Wait.” He caught the other man's wrist. “Why would...why would you?”

 

Xemnas gazed down softly at Terra, his gold eyes closing halfway. “I am unsure. I just do. Are matters of the heart not always a mystery we must solve through time..?”

 

Terra doesn't know what to say nor how to respond to that. Instead, he let go and looked away, troubled.

“I don't understand.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

Terra watched Xemnas leave the room, conflicting feelings swirling in his heart.

One thing's for sure though, he needed to talk to Aqua.

 

\----------

 

It was during Xemnas’ shower time that Terra had finally gotten a chance to talk to Aqua alone. They sat on the couch in the living room together, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. It was intimate, but it was also something they were familiar with doing, an action they’d done since they were young.

 

“Xemnas said something odd to me earlier.” Terra spoke in a quiet voice.

 

Aqua tilted her head up to look at him and hummed in question.

 

“Basically he, uh.” Terra heaved a sigh, his chest moving dramatically along with the air. “Xemnas basically said he likes me too.” He admitted, cheeks turning crimson.

 

Aqua blinked, then pulled away from Terra’s hold, looking at him firmly with her hands gripping her knees. “He, Xemnas, likes you? Like...the same way he likes me..?” She questioned.

 

Terra simply nodded and sighed again, his hand raising to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, I don’t.... Know how to feel about it.”

 

Aqua pursed her lips. “Well… have… have you ever…?” She gave a vague hand gesture.

 

“Have I ever  _ what _ ?” He asked.

 

“Had thoughts.”

 

“About another man, or Xemnas…?”

 

“Bo-oth…?” Aqua shrugged, her speech drawn out and exaggerated, especially the o sound.

Terra stayed quiet for a moment, then sighed. “Sometimes. Usually the former.”

 

Aqua nodded in understanding, returning to her original position of leaning against Terra. He allowed her to do so, getting comfortable again.

 

“I do the same too, honestly.” She nuzzled her cheek against Terra’s pectoral. “It used to be faceless girls, vague figures, at one point it was Cinderella.” She admitted with a soft giggle. Terra looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh come on, she was pretty and you know it.” Aqua playfully swatted at his leg.

 

“Ow- hey! Haha…” Terra chuckled and ruffled Aqua’s hair in retaliation. “She was, yeah, but...honestly I don’t think anyone will ever be as pretty as you Aqua.” He whispered.

 

This set Aqua’s cheeks and heart aflame and she covered her face in embarrassment. What came out of her mouth was complete gibberish for a moment as she had her mini freakout, then once she was calm, she mumbled a soft “Thank you.”

 

Content with this, Terra gave her arm a soft squeeze.

 

“Are you going to...well, do you want to...reciprocate Xemnas’ feelings..?” Aqua asked, hesitating only a little.

 

“That depends, do you um, well, uh, you… you never told me how you felt about  _ me _ .”

 

Aqua sat up once again, pulling away from the brunet. “I - Oh my gosh...I didn’t, did I…?” She bit her lip and looked down fidgeting in place. “I uh.” She just can’t really find the right words, they kept getting caught in her throat, but she looked into his eyes anyway. “The same.” She breathed, “I feel the same.”

 

Terra felt his own heart soar and he used every last ounce of self restraint to not jump off the couch and cheer. Instead, he took Aqua’s hand and pressed a kiss to her gloved palm. “I’m so glad…”

 

She could feel his grin against her hand, making her blush even more. “I am too, but I… I think I would feel awful if…” She doesn’t need to say anymore, because Terra understands her. She’s not sure how he does, but she can see it in his eyes and the way he nods his head.

 

“We can ask him if we - if all three of us can take it slow.”

 

Terra’s suggestion was honestly the best one he’d ever made in recent months.

 

\-------------

 

The keyblade wielder duo approached Xemnas’ room to talk to him about what they’d discussed just moments ago, they gave each other a look of reassurance, before they both knocked on the door at the same time.

 

“Xemnas?” Aqua’s voice called out, “I have something I’d like to talk to you about.”   
  
It didn’t take long for Xemnas to open the door. However, his state of undress certainly shocked Aqua and Terra to the core.

Xemnas seemed to be fresh out of the shower, his dark skin glistening with rivulets of water that cascaded from his hair, down his shoulders, over his thick pecs, and down further to where they dripped to the floor. He barely covered himself with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back out of his face before speaking.

 

“What is it?”

 

Aqua forgot everything she was about to say. Her cheeks were bright red, throat and mouth dry, and she could only stare dumbly at the picturesque form before her, heat pooling in her gut.

 

Terra didn’t fare much better, however, he at least was able to form a sentence. “Webothwanttodateyou.” He blurted out, cheeks reddening the longer he stood there.

 

Xemnas blinked, genuinely surprised. He opened the door to his room further and gestured for the two to come in. Terra took Aqua’s hand and gave Xemnas a hesitant look.

 

Xemnas sighed, but smiled, a small one. “I am unfamiliar with...dating, the concept of it. I have heard it in passing, however I merely brushed it off as something insignificant. I might have more to be taught by you two.” He chuckled.

 

Aqua and Terra both flinched at his laughter, something about the sound sent shivers down their spines.

 

“However…” Xemnas held his tongue until the two entered his room, Aqua refusing to look at his mostly nude form. “This means you both wish to become intimate with me, correct? You are returning my confessed feelings?”

 

The only response he needed was a nod, and two nods he did receive.

 

The Nobody grinned. “Excellent… I thank the both of you.” His voice was a low rumble, but a pleased one.

 

Terra tensed, he wasn’t sure if the grin was malicious or not but it… certainly did  _ something _ odd to him. He assumed Aqua felt much the same. “W-we uh...we…” Where the hell was his voice!?

 

Xemnas was patient, but Terra didn’t have to try to speak again because Aqua continued for him.

“We want to take things slow. W-we… Terra and I have never…” She trailed off, looking down, shy.

 

Xemnas approached the two and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. “I have...done research. I have...also indulged in certain intimacies.” He whispered, running his tongue over his lips once.

 

Terra caught sight of this and felt his usually generously baggy pants feel unusually tight.   
Aqua’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at Xemnas. “M-Maybe...you could teach us this time..?” She breathed, desire laced in her tone.

 

Xemnas nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then Terra’s. “You two...have you ever explored yourselves before?” He asks, nonchalantly using his Nobody powers to close and lock the door. He then sat on the nearby bed, not caring if the sheets got wet. When he got a silent no for an answer Xemnas sighed softly and smiled, patting the bed. “You two are terrible liars…” He said with a snort. “Come here, we’ll go as slow as you want.”

 

Aqua wasn’t even sure if slow was possible at this point.

Terra held his breath and inched a little closer to the bed, not quite ready to get on it though. Aqua, however, climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees. Biting her lip, she looked between Terra, and Xemnas, wondering what to do next.

 

Xemnas beckoned for Terra to come closer. “Come, Terra, it’s only right that you participate.”

The brunet flushed and inched closer still, hesitantly sitting on the very edge of the bed. Xemnas gave a small hum of approval and gestured for Terra to get closer to Aqua, or vice-versa.

 

Aqua took the initiative, crawling over to Terra so she was right behind him, she looked over to Xemnas for reassurance and guidance, he gave her a nod.

“Let your desires tell you what to do.”

 

With a shaky breath to steady herself, Aqua brought her gloved hands to cup Terra’s face. “I-I love you Terra. May I… kiss you…?” she requested, voice quiet and shy.

 

Terra’s blue eyes grew wide and he swallowed nervously, nodding. “Y-Yeah.”

 

Their lips touch, a rough, clumsy melding of their mouths, but it was the most pleasant experience either of them had ever had. Aqua closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Terra’s neck, adjusting as he turned to fix the awkward angle they were at. He pulled away only briefly, not even two inches apart, only to bring his mouth a little lower to plant kisses along Aqua’s bottom lip.

Aqua sighed into the kiss, kisses, as now they had both peppered too many kisses to count upon each other’s lips. With half-lidded eyes, she pulled away, cheeks red but heart...soothed. She smiled and removed her hands from Terra’s cheeks. “I had no idea...it would even feel this good.” She whispered, placing a final kiss upon his cheek.

Terra slowly nodded, too embarrassed to speak. Instead, he turned to Xemnas, blue eyes searching for silent approval. He inches closer to the taller man, hesitantly placing a hand on the nobody's thigh.

 

Xemnas smiled, a small quirk of the corner of his mouth. “Go ahead, I won't bite unless you want me to.”

 

Terra’s breath hitched in his throat, cheeks aflame. He shakes his head, not wanting any bites. Yet.

Slowly, the brunet moved forward, his lips ghosting over the silver haired man's. Barely a touch, barely a kiss, but it still electrifies Terra, and he shied away, wide eyed.

 

“Terra,” Aqua speaks up, placing a hand on his broad back. “Do you want one of us to take the lead…?” She asked, able to read him like she always has.

 

Terra nods and Xemnas leans forward, hand reaching for the back of terra's pretty brown head. The nobody tugs Terra forward, towards him, and firmly presses their lips together, eyes closing. Terra's eyes widen for a moment before he melts into the kiss, a surprise groan bubbling from his throat from Xemnas’ more experienced lips moving against his.

 

Terra can feel Xemnas smirking against his skin, and his lips part, wanting to speak.

Xemnas however, takes this as an invitation and glides his tongue over the other man's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp and causing terra to flinch away.

 

Xemnas opens his golden eyes, blinking. “was that too much?” he asks, concerned.

 

Terra feels his heart pounding against his ribs, cheeks burning hotter than a megaflare spell. Nervous, Terra backs away, unable to form words.

Aqua understands him in an instant, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She shushes him and kisses his forehead. “Take a break, okay?” she whispers as she caressed his cheek.

 

Xemnas looked as if he just burnt a whole village on accident, face contorting into genuine worry.

Aqua moves over to him once she made sure Terra was taking a time out against the headboard. The master gives him a sympathetic smile. “It's okay, he'll be fine soon.”

 

“Did I go too far…?” He asks, golden yellow eyes meeting with deep ocean blue.

 

Aqua shakes her head, “I don't know what you did, but um…” She plays coy, head tilting down, bangs covering her face, her oceanic eyes are still visible and she looks up from below her long eyelashes. “Maybe if you do the same to me...I can tell you if it was too far.”

 

This gets the nobody’s attention. He holds his hand out to Aqua, and pulls her into his arms once she takes it. “I have dreamed of this…” He whispers into her ear, voice barely a breath, barely a sound so terra couldn't hear.

Closing his eyes, he pecked kisses from right under Aqua's ear, to her jaw, up to her cheek, eliciting the cutest noises from her, until he finally reached her lips. As much as he enjoyed the noises she made, her lips were even better. He could feel her fingers tangling into his long silver hair, and how soft she was against his body. He can't help but smile again.

 

Aqua pulls away for a moment, pouting a little. “that wasn't what you did to terra…” she mumbled

 

Xemnas chuckles, “no, but this is..” he pulls her back into another kiss, deepening it with a firmer press. He could tell she was melting into it again by how slack she became in his arms. He swiped his tongue against aqua's mouth, making her gasp. However, she doesn't pull away and instead allows Xemnas to take control, letting him explore her fully. She can taste him, feel his tongue against her own. It was strange, and wet, but something about it caused excitement to bloom in her chest.

 

Flushed and dazed, Aqua broke the kiss and pulled away, giggling. “W-wow! I...wow...” Her laughs are breathy, like she can't believe she just did that.

 

Xemnas finds amusement in her. “Good?”

She nods enthusiastically at his question.

 

Watching the two make out made Terra a little jealous, but it also stirred arousal in his gut and his loins. He bit his lip, trying to think of what to do. “A-Aqua.” His voice comes out weaker than he intended, almost desperate sounding.

 

Aqua turns to look at him, concerned.

 

“I-I…” He's so nervous, his throat bobbed as he tried to swallow the swirling negativity that prevented him from speaking. “I want...I want to kiss you like that too.” he finally spoke, eyes like the night sky looking at her and only at her in that moment. “P-please.”

 

Aqua smiled and crawled into his lap, draping her legs over his thighs. “Since you asked so nicely…” She positioned herself so that she’s comfortable, her face inches away from Terra’s own. “I’ll just have to let you.” She purred, pressing her lips against his.

 

Terra felt like he was floating, kissing Xemnas felt new and electrifying, yes, but Aqua… Kissing Aqua felt like the stars aligning. He cupped her face in his hands as they kissed, he could feel her pressing harder against him, her lips gently moving against his to pry them open. He parted his lips, letting her do what she wanted. The feeling of her licking at him was intimidating, but he felt calmer because it was Aqua. Part of him felt bad for being more comfortable kissing Aqua like this than he did with Xemnas, but… His feelings for Xemnas were so much newer than his feelings for Aqua.

 

Aqua, on the other hand, found kissing both Terra and Xemnas incredibly exhilarating. Xemnas knew what he was doing, and so Aqua felt comforted by that, whereas Terra was so cute and flustered, it was...honestly a nice change from the somewhat stoic and serious, yet silly, boy she grew up with. It made her want to tease him more.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Aqua caught her breath, reminding herself not to get overly excited, and then returned, attempting to imitate what Xemnas had done to her before. Her tongue explored the warm wetness of Terra’s mouth, her tongue tasting his, swiping along his teeth and the inside of his cheeks. It was sloppy and clumsy, but Terra seemed to be okay with it, especially since he was reciprocating now. She could even feel his hands wandering, one of them firmly on the small of her back, the other entangling itself into her vibrant blue hair. She felt him accidentally catch on a tangle, causing him to tug her hair, and she let out an involuntary moan.

 

Terra stopped everything and pulled away, his hands retracting and planting firmly on the bed. “I-I’m sorry!” He blurted out, afraid he might have hurt her. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-” He was silenced by Aqua’s finger pressing against him.

 

“It’s okay.” She soothed, “it didn’t hurt.”

 

“T-then what -” If he wasn’t bright red before, he sure was now. “ o h.”

 

Aqua’s cheeks turned just as red as his and she looked away, embarrassed. She wasn’t sure if she could get the boldness she had from before back, and...honestly at this point she felt like it would probably be best for them all to stop where they were and, actually take things slow. Especially since she could feel something hard pressing against her that wasn’t there earlier. Taking a deep breath, Aqua got off Terra, and off the bed, looking over to Xemnas, whom, she just remembered, was still only in a towel. Her eyes widened and she squeaked when it hit her. “I-I um…” She stared at the floor. Trying very hard to keep her eyes away from the now tented towel that hid Xemnas’ lap. “I think, maybe I should, um…” Trying to find her voice, to find the right words, Aqua gestured towards the door. “G-Gonna...go.” She mumbled, “I-I had...a good time.”   
  
With that said, she exited the room, leaving the two men alone.

 

Terra felt instantly guilty. He looked to the door like a lost puppy, he even made a noise almost akin to a whine. “D-Did...did I mess up…?” He whispered, heavy clouds of self doubt and insecurity filling his heart and mind.

Xemnas reached over and took Terra’s hand. “Terra.” He whispers in return, face serious but eyes...kind. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Other than the simple fact that you are half of me, Aqua was only embarrassed, shy. She’s fine. I can...I can tell.”

 

Terra wasn’t so sure, but he lets Xemnas’ words soothe him anyway. “Okay.” He looked down, not sure what to focus on.

 

Xemnas takes this chance to press a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. A quick, simple one. “You should go for now.” He paused, realizing that he should clarify what he meant. “I must dress myself, Terra.”  _ And also take care of...personal issues. _ He thought to himself.

 

Terra, flustered again, quietly excused himself from the room.

  
  


That night all three of them had pleasant dreams.

 

\--------------

 

It had been several weeks now since Xemnas had came into their lives. Ventus was back with Chirithy of course, having only spent a few days with his other friends. He needed to come home  _ sometime _ after all. But he certainly didn’t expect to come back to his best friends and parental figures so  _ close _ to Xemnas.

 

It was really odd eating breakfast at the table with someone who looked exactly like an older Terra, even stranger to have said person apparently in a relationship with Terra  _ and _ Aqua.

It was probably best if Ven didn’t ask about it. Probably.

 

Instead the blond boy excused himself and let the new trio know that he was going to go visit Riku and Kairi for the day, explore the beach and stuff like that.

 

Aqua and Terra let him leave without much fuss, which is good, he hoped.

 

“Maybe you’ll get a little brother or sister!” Chirithy piped up.

 

“What? No way - Aqua and Terra aren’t…” Ven trailed off, grumbling.

 

“Hee hee~ You have to admit, they  _ are _ practically your parents!” Chirithy giggled.

 

“Oh shut up…”

\--------

 

With Ventus and Chirithy away, Aqua, Xemnas, and Terra had the entire castle to themselves once again. They had all gotten closer to each other as the days went by, and now were a lot more comfortable with physical affection. They’d share fleeting kisses in the hallways, hold hands whenever they went somewhere together, and they all even found themselves cuddling whenever they wanted to, or one of them had a sobering nightmare.

 

It was pleasant, and Xemnas, for the first time, understood what true happiness and love was.

 

The three of them had taken to Terra’s room for the moment, as he had the biggest bed. He seemed to be struggling with his darkness again lately, and Aqua had shared similar issues. Ever since they returned from being gone for so long, an occasional flare up of darkness would overcome them and send them into a panic.

 

Xemnas, was surprisingly helpful during these times. He’d soothe the two keybarers and remind them that they’re no longer stranded in the dark. That they’re here, in the land of departure, their home, and that they were all together.

 

Sometimes, it was a little harder with Terra though, Xemnas’ deeper voice would sometimes give Terra flashbacks to his fleeting memories of when Xehanort first took over his body. Aqua was the most helpful to him, but it still left Xemnas feeling a little saddened, and a tad envious of Aqua’s ability to comfort Terra so easily. He wanted to do that too. Wanted to be the supporting pillar to both of them.

It relieved him when they told him he was important to them both.

 

So there they laid on Terra’s bed, Aqua in the middle for the moment, as she was the one who had been suffering from shadows that were no longer there, and harsh memories of the demon tower that plagued her subconscious at every turn. She was enjoying the warmth of having two sets of arms wrapped around her, the gentle pressure of two someones pressed close to her body. Her legs tangled with each of theirs, and she felt loved, and safe.

 

Terra idly rubbed circles into Aqua’s hip with his middle and ring fingers, tracing over old scars and soft skin. Xemnas, had nuzzled his face into her neck, and was pressing gentle kisses to her throat and collar. Aqua was practically purring under their combined touch, one hand threaded into Xemnas’ long silver hair, and her other hand was wrapped around Terra, fingers firm on his shoulder. 

 

“I love you both.” She breathes, a pleased sigh escaping her lips. She feels kisses on her cheeks from the boys in return, followed by whispered declarations of their love for her too.

 

Shifting beneath them, Aqua pried her way out of the mass of tangled limbs and warm bodies, turning, amd sitting on her knees as she faced them. They looked up at her expectantly, wondering why she got up.

She smiled at her boys and looked down for a moment, embarrassed. “I, um…” she chewed on her lip as she tried to find the right words.

 

“I-I want you both to touch me.”

 

Xemnas raised his eyebrows, surprised at how bold she was being. Terra, on the other hand, was bright red, blue eyes blown wide, and mouth slightly agape.

 

“T-touch… you..?” Terra suttered, unsure if he heard her correctly.

 

Aqua nodded, and reached for his hand, taking it gently, and slowly, and placing it upon her right breast. “L-like this.” She took a hold of Xemnas’ hand as well and guided it to her left breast.

“And if it's okay, I want to touch the both of you too.”

 

Xemnas sat up, palming her breast gently. “of course.” he purred, tongue swiping quickly over his lips. “whatever it is you want, my darling.”

 

Aqua blushed at the nickname more so than him squeezing her breast.

 

Terra's eyes flickered between his hand and aqua's face. His mouth dry, he managed to squeak out a flustered “okay.” he gave her breast an experimental squeeze, stunned by how soft it really was. He searched Aqua's face for any sign of discomfort. “Is this okay?” His voice was so soft and quiet, as if he were afraid he'd break her if he even breathed too hard.

 

“Touch me how you want to touch me. Please.”

 

Terra's eyes were nearly black from his pupils overtaking his irises. His breath hitched in his throat and he already felt blood rush to his loins. He brushed his hand down Aqua's chest to her stomach, fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her shirt. He kept looking to see if she would stop him, but she didn't, and he was free to roam his hands all along her soft flesh.

 

Xemnas was a little greedier, he brought himself up and closer to her to kiss her cheek, and down to her neck. “May I take off your shirt?” He tugged at the fabric, eyeing her carefully with all the consideration in the world.

She nodded and the shirt was rolled up, and over her head, and tossed onto the floor. Xemnas blinked, surprised that she was now bare chested before the two men. “No undergarments?” His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and Aqua would have moved to cover herself, but Terra's hands were in the way.

 

“Shirt has one built in…” she mumbled.

 

Terra exhaled a shaky breath. “Dear light you're beautiful…” a sentiment that Xemnas shared.

 

Terra was already breathing harder, as his blood rushed to his  _ other _ head. He brought his face closer to Aqua's body, hands on her waist. “So beautiful…” he mumbled, pressing his lips to the center of her chest. Terra pecked soft kisses along her sternum and just under her breast, he could feel the soft mound pressing against his cheek and he inhaled sharply. “A-Aqua can I-”

 

He didn't have to finish his sentence, Aqua already breathed out a quiet “Yes” in response.

 

Encouraged, Terra brought his tongue into the mix, laving a small trail up from Aqua's ribs to the swell of her breast. Once he met her nipple, he pressed open mouth kisses to it, growing excited and slightly bolder from the noises he got Aqua to make. Glancing up at her once, he clumsily scraped his teeth against her skin and decided that sucking was probably the right thing to do.

 

Xemnas watched in intrigue as his somebody took it upon himself to cherish Aqua's bosom. Smirking, the silver haired man began nipping at the woman’s neck, clipping the skin between his teeth in such a way that he'd leave little red marks in his wake. After each bite came a kiss, then a small suckle. Xemnas worked his way all along Aqua's neck and collar bone, marking her for himself. “I can touch you however I like, correct?”

 

A silent nod.

 

“I promise I will be gentle.” He whispered, nipping at her ear before moving on.

 

Xemnas decided that since Terra was occupied with Aqua's breasts, he'd occupy himself with her hips and lower.

Lying down again on the bed, the Nobody buried his face in between the area where Aqua's hip met her thigh. He dug his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and tugged them lower, revealing soft, supple skin that hadn't been marred by combat. An excellent place to leave marks of his own.

Kissing along her hip, Xemnas left small red marks in his wake as he nipped, licked, and sucked small hickies onto her body. He grinned against her skin every time he heard her cry out or shudder under his touch. He brought his right hand up to massage her thigh, and his left trailed along her stomach, caressing it gently before he turned his wrist and dipped his fingers lower, into her waistband. He could feel the rough patch of blue curls barely brushing against his fingertips.

 

Aqua was experiencing so many different things all at once. From Terra's loving attention on her breasts, to Xemnas’ mischievous nips and touches below her waist. Desire and heat pooled in her abdomen, making her shiver at the promise of Xemnas's fingers inching closer to her entrance. She let out a soft moan when she felt Terra get a little bolder and start to leave bites of his own. She tangled her fingers in his chocolate colored hair and tugged lightly, eliciting a groan from him as well. He bit down on her nipple and tugged.

“T-Terra!” Aqua cried out his name as if it were a desperate plea.

 

Terra paused, backing off. “Are you okay? Did that hurt? I’m sorry!” He blurted out, pulling Aqua into a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He whispered.

 

“T-Terra, it’s fine..” She murmured, “It felt good.” She buried her face into his hair, kissing his head. “I promise. It’s fine, I’m fine.” She began to stroke his head as she reassured him that she was fine. “If I feel any pain I’ll let you know. I promise.”

 

Terra let out a quiet whine, holding Aqua tighter. “Okay.” He breathed, pressing loving kisses into her neck. “I love you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Xemnas paused what he was doing when he noticed Terra was distressed, pushing himself up, he placed a hand on Terra’s back. “Do you want us to touch you too, Terra?”

 

Terra looked up and over to Xemnas, “I-I…” He looked back down, and bit his lip before nodding.

 

Pushing Terra back against the bed, Xemnas guided Aqua to help him take the brunet’s shirt off, letting Aqua be the one to strip him fully of the tight garment. Her hands roamed across the chiseled landscape of Terra’s abs once he was bared to her and she brought her lips down to plant soft kisses against his dark skin.

 

Terra’s breathing quickened now that both he and Aqua were topless, and her soft lips upon his stomach sent arousal spiking down into his core. It was only now that he realized just how hard he actually became. Lying down on the bed made the sizable tent in his pants very noticable and Xemnas was the first one to take notice.

 

“Do you want us to touch you here yet?” He asked, hand ghosting over Terra’s clothed erection.

 

“N-n…” Terra couldn’t even form the words, he just shook his head in reply. He wanted them to… he wasn’t sure. He just wanted them to  _ touch _ him.

 

“Very well.” Xemnas let out a soft sigh and brought his attention to Terra’s chest, pressing kisses against the voluminous swell of his pectorals. He did much the same as he did with Aqua, kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking at his skin, leaving hickies in his wake.

 

Terra writhed under Xemnas’ touch, and even found his hips bucking the moment Aqua’s teeth scraped against his side. He let out a groan and a sharp gasp, crying out with what sounded like a shrill whine. Their touches felt so good, he never knew he could get this sort of pleasure from something like this. He moaned out the beginnings of Aqua and Xemnas’ names over and over again and whined, feeling his cock throb painfully in his pants. His underwear was straining against it, he felt like it was suffocating him.

 

Aqua shivered, Terra’s moans making her so very very hot. She couldn’t help but reach down to brush her fingertips against her clothed entrance, digits pressing experimentally against her clit. She hummed in self approval and scraped her teeth over Terra’s hip. Working her way up, Aqua left small red marks of her own upon Terra’s tanned skin. Biting his neck, she let out a soft moan as she pleased herself, wanting a little more friction, wanting Terra or Xemnas to touch her.

 

Xemnas pulled Terra into a passionate kiss, taking his time to explore and dominate the other man’s mouth with his tongue. When he finally pulled away, Terra’s lips were kiss bruised and the man looked absolutely dazed in general. Smirking, Xemnas took the time to rid himself of his own shirt, admiring the look in Terra’s eyes when he realized that Xemnas was stripping, that he was...that they  _ all _ wanted to do this.

 

Terra felt like he was about to burst. Pulling away from Aqua, he kissed her gently before giving her a pleading look.

 

Aqua smiled and nodded, understanding what he wanted to say.

Turning her attention over to Xemnas, Aqua moved away from Terra, letting the brunet catch his breath and composure. She examined the silver haired male’s figure and bit her lip. He was so pretty… gorgeous even. Aqua’s focus trailed along Xemnas’ body, taking in the sight of just how different he was from Terra. They had a similar build, yes, but Xemnas seemed softer in a way. His stomach wasn’t perfectly chiseled or hardened by years of daily training and exercise, but it was still taut if he flexed. Her eyes flicked down to the trail of white hair that was starkly contrasted against his dark skin, leading to a place Aqua had only read about in books.   
Inhaling sharply, Aqua raised her head to look Xemnas in the eye, pausing when she noticed something a little off that she hadn’t realized before. A glint on Xemnas’ chest that caught the light. Two tiny bars -  _ his nipples were pierced _ . Biting her lip, she flicked her eyes up to meet his quickly, curious about them.

 

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. “Like what you see, Aqua?”

 

The low rumble of his voice shot straight through her, making her center clench and tremble.

  
Nodding, Aqua drew closer to the Nobody, hands reaching for him. “M-may I…?” She glanced down to his chest, wanting to see how those piercings felt under her fingers.

 

“Do whatever you want to me…” He purred, “but please, I don’t..” He let out a small groan as he adjusted himself in his pants. “I don’t think I’ll be able to handle being  _ this  _ clothed for long.”

 

“T-Then… I’ll just have to strip you.”

 

Terra let out a whine at that, causing Aqua to giggle and look over to him. “D-Do you want me to strip you too?”

 

“A-Aqua...I…” Terra gasped for breath. “P-please. I’m sorry I- I can’t. It…” he twisted his fists in the fabric of his pants. “It  _ hurts. _ ”

 

Aqua’s eyes widened in realization, and she felt so bad for poor Terra. She didn’t realize that being aroused could be painful! She looked to Xemnas, as if waiting for permission.

 

“Take care of him.” He said with a gentle smile, “I can wait, and I’ll make you feel good in the meantime.”

 

Breath catching in her throat, Aqua felt weak in the knees at what that could possibly mean. Trying to focus on something else, she brought herself closer to Terra, pressing soft kisses on his cheeks. “I’m sorry Terra, I didn’t know…” She whispered, petting his torso. “Tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing, okay?”

She waited for him to nod before she sunk lower, peppering butterfly kisses along his stomach until she reached the last of his clothes.

 

Terra trembled, holding himself back, he didn’t trust himself to touch anything or anyone. He was so desperate to be relieved of his constricting clothes though, but he didn’t want to hurt or scare Aqua. He didn’t feel that way about Xemnas, considering he could obviously see that the taller man was roughly around the same size he was - if not lengthier. Terra  _ knew _ he was...rather large, but seeing Xemnas’ clothed erection put things into perspective for him.

He looked down at the blue haired beauty below him and gripped the bedsheets. “A-Aqua…” He moaned her name and sighed in relief as soon as his pants were off. His cock was straining so hard against his underwear and there was already a large wet stain from the precum he had been leaking. The look on Aqua’s face once she finally realized just how big he was made him throb, it also filled him with just a little hint of pride.

 

Terra was a  _ lot _ bigger than Aqua anticipated. She could tell that much even through his underwear. The poor guy must have been in so much pain from waiting so long. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her lips softly to the damp spot on his underwear in a quick kiss before peeling the garment off his body. She ran her tongue over her lips, tasting salt and something else she wasn’t sure how to describe.

Once he was free, Aqua felt rather intimidated from beholding such a thing. His cock was thick and dark, engorged with the results of all the stimulation and teasing from the past however long it had been. She breathed deeply, steeling her nerves.

Terra groaned at the feel of Aqua’s cool breath on the base of his dick. His breathing was shallow, heavy, and shaky. His eyes were half-lidded and he could barely keep them open, simply wanting to focus on the sensation Aqua provided by just being in close proximity to him. He could feel himself twitch and pulse as more pre dripped down his weeping cock.

 

Aqua wrapped a hand around the base of Terra’s length, giving it a few experimental strokes. She must have been doing something right because Terra’s voice graced her ears in a lovely cry. It was sticky, and hot, and felt oh so swollen. She pressed her lips to the tip and gave a small suck, eliciting more noises from Terra. She could taste him properly now, a taste of sweat and salt and everything that made up Terra. It wasn’t unpleasant, and she honestly really liked how she could get him to make so many different noises with just a few simple kisses. Feeling a little bold, she dragged her tongue along the head and then down the shaft, catching on just a little bit of foreskin on the way. Aqua flinched away when Terra bucked his hips, almost smacking her in the face on accident. She would have glared at him, but she figured that he was just very sensitive there. Grinning, she decided to focus on that particular area, laving her tongue all along the underside of the head of his cock while she pinned Terra’s hips down. She didn’t want him to move without warning again after all.

 

Xemnas had been palming his own erection as he watched the two.  _ Stars _ his hand felt so good, but he wanted more,  _ needed _ more. Changing position so he was now behind Aqua, he placed a warm, calloused hand on the small of her back, letting her know he was there. His other hand caressed the side of her hip and moved down to the plush globes of her ass. He gave one cheek a squeeze, chuckling at the surprised noise Aqua made in response. He also received a glare for that.

Moving his hands up, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, catching her panties on the way so now she was fully bare before him. He could see how wet she was, her folds glistening with slick arousal.

She tried to clench her thighs to hide from him, but Xemnas wasn’t about to let her do that. Pressing a firm thumb on her inner thigh, he brought his head down between her legs, lapping little kitten licks along her inner thighs. With his other hand he carefully maneuvered her shorts and underwear fully off her legs and onto the floor. Smirking against Aqua’s skin, Xemnas left a few bites along her leg as he moved closer and closer to her core, taking a moment to admire the view.

 

“You’re so wet.” He purred, nipping at her backside.

 

Aqua squealed and nudged him with her foot. “S-Shut up…”

 

Xemnas chuckled, “Can’t handle a little observation?”

 

“I...I don’t know, I…” Huffing she looked up at Terra. “It’s embarrassing, right?”

 

“A-Aqua, you - you do realize you’re c-complaining about…” He flicked his eyes to gesture at Xemnas, “when you’re...uh...y-you’ve been…” Terra couldn’t finish his sentence, his words becoming garbled by a surprised groan, followed by a curse as Aqua’s hot mouth engulfed the head of his dick.

 

Aqua had enough of the vocal teasing and decided to just focus on pleasing Terra. Her right hand stroked in a semi-firm grip while her tongue paid attention to the glans atop. She could taste more and more of his pre coming out from the tip, and she sucked, wanting to coax more of the slightly salty liquid out. Her other hand rubbed small circles along his thighs and she even idly played with the sparse patch of brown hair that grew below where she was working.

The keyblade master was content with what she was doing, encouraged by the moans and curses Terra was giving. She looked up at him, a smile in her heart as she continued to blow him. She loved the face he was making and honestly was about to touch herself once again when she felt something wet slide across her folds. Eyes wide, she jerked forward, involuntarily taking more of Terra’s thick cock into her mouth. She almost gagged from how far she went and pulled off with a soft pop. “Wh-” She couldn’t even ask anything, her words were lost in a gasp as Xemnas licked her slit again.

 

He gave long, languid strokes with his tongue, dipping into her hole every so often. To him, she tasted divine. Faintly like citrus oddly enough, but all entirely her own flavor. And the noises she made...it spurred Xemnas to want hear more of it, to eat her until she had nothing left to give.

Lapping at her entrance a few more times, Xemnas moved down to take care of her neglected clit. Brushing over the bundle of nerves with a few kisses before he latched on and began to suck, making Aqua keen in a high pitch. He could feel her twitching beneath his touch.

 

Aqua’s mouth and the noises…  _ dear light _ the  _ noises _ she made sent vibrations all throughout Terra’s weeping cock. He couldn’t take it any longer and found himself gripping Aqua’s hair, trying in vain to buck his hips under her grip and pressure, wanting to fuck himself right into her cute little mouth. With a yell he came, seeing stars and vision going white as he pumped his seed into Aqua’s mouth. Once he came down from his high, he weakly loosened his grip and went limp, feeling boneless. There were tears in his eyes and his toes curled from the aftershocks. That was the hardest he’d ever came in his life…

 

Aqua was  _ not _ expecting any of that. Eyes wide, she tried so very hard not to choke or gag when she felt rope after rope of thick, sticky semen hit the back of her throat. Pulling off of Terra’s softening member, Aqua held a hand over her mouth as she tried to figure out what to do.

 

Terra noticed her worry and spoke up in between breaths. “You...spit it out, I-I have...trash can…” He mumbled, looking around to find it.   
  
Aqua shook her head, spitting is so gross and unladylike! She had dignity after all, so, well…   
Within a few gulps and a few heavy breaths, she swallowed it all down, licking her lips clean. “N-Not proper to spit…” She mumbled, giving him a teasing smile.

Terra whined when he felt his dick throb again, already wanting to rise to action once more at the sight of Aqua swallowing down his cum.

 

Xemnas frowned from where he was, feeling a little jealous that Terra was getting all the attention. He traced the opening to Aqua’s core and slipped a finger inside, smirking when he heard her surprise. Licking her again, he slowly pumped his finger in and out, curling it and working her open. “You’re so tight.” He teased, feeling how she coiled around his single digit.

“Tell me, do you want more?”

 

Aqua whined, losing strength in her arms. Allowing her upper body to fall to the bed, she buried her head in her arms and whimpered. “Y-yes… Xemnas please...”

 

He added a second finger, sliding in rather easily from how wet she’d gotten. He twisted and turned his fingers inside of her, searching out a very specific little rough spot inside, once he found it, he pressed firmly and stroked, curling his fingers up and into her, eliciting the most wonderful sounds to ever grace his ears.

 

“X-Xemnas!”

 

Hearing Aqua moan his name was so good, his cock throbbed with every noise she made, and he wanted to make her cum on his fingers alone. He pulled his index finger out and replaced it with his ring finger, allowing him better access to tease her clit with his thumb.

 

It didn’t take very long after that for Aqua to reach her climax. She nearly screamed as she came, twitching as she rode out the aftershocks, xemnas’ fingers pumping into her the entire time.

 

Once she was done, he removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, licking each digit clean.

“Magnificent…”

 

Aqua rolled over onto her back, panting. Her limbs felt like jelly and she’d never experienced this kind of pleasure on her own before. Yet, she still wanted more.

Her blue eyes drifted down to the raging erection Xemnas was sporting and she spread her legs. “X-Xemnas...I want...I want to feel you. You haven’t...I-It’s your turn.” She mumbled, much to Xemnas’ pleasure.

 

Xemnas gripped his own cock and looked down at her, “Are you sure? You don’t want Terra first?”   
  
Aqua shook her head. “It’s not...fair to you.” She breathed.   
  
Terra was still spent from his first orgasm, he looked over to xemnas and gave him a weak smile. “Sh-she’s right. It’s only fair.”

 

_ Is this what love shared between three people is? _ Xemnas wondered to himself as he climbed on the bed so he’d have better access.   
  
With one hand on Aqua’s hips, he brought her up to meet the head of his dick as he lined himself up with her entrance. “Let me know if you feel uncomfortable.” He looked down at her beautiful face, bringing a hand to her cheek to stroke it lovingly. “Hurting you is the last thing I want my dear…”

 

She smiled at him and nodded. “I will. I trust you, I love you.”

 

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Xemnas eased himself inside, taking it slow, as he knew he was rather...well, extremely large compared to most, actually. Aqua felt  _ so tight _ around him, and he wasn’t sure if she’d be able to take all of him in. He had about an inch or two inside of her when he broke from the kiss, examining her face for any discomfort. He found none, instead he found pure love and ecstasy. “Beautiful…” He mumbled, kissing her again as he slid in further. She didn’t seem to feel any discomfort, which was good, but he was still worried nonetheless.

 

Aqua, on the other hand, was gripping the bed sheets as she kissed Xemnas, moaning into his mouth as he filled her. The stretch felt so  _ good _ and she swore that being this full was utter bliss.

 

He was only halfway in.

 

He broke the kiss again to focus on her expression, left hand moving to palm her breast. “How do you feel?”   
  
“F-full…”

 

“Will you...be able to handle more?”

 

Her eyes widened, “T-There’s  _ more?” _

 

He blushed and nodded.

 

“O-Oh my gosh…” Aqua took a breath, thinking about if this was good enough or not. Biting her lip, she decided she would be a little greedy. “G-Give me all of it.”

 

Kissing her again, Xemnas thrust in fully, muffling her cries with his own. He ran his thumb over her nipple and moved slowly, pulling back out about halfway before he slid back home.

Aqua was the one who broke away from the kiss this time, breath shallow and quick. She spread her legs wider for him, wanting to feel him get as deep as he possibly could. “X-Xemnas!” She cried out his name, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. “Y-Yes..!”   
  
Xemnas kissed her again, and again, and trailed nips and licks down to her neck where he bit down harder than before at her shoulder, leaving a sizable mark. “You feel so good Aqua, so divine…”

It seemed the praise made her tighten.

 

Smirking, the Nobody straightened himself, placing both hands on Aqua’s hips now. He moved within her a few more times before he paused, staring down at her abdomen with intrigue.

 

“Is something wrong..?” Terra spoke up.

 

Xemnas shook his head, “No, I… I can see it.” He tilted his head down, prompting Terra to look.

 

What Terra saw was nothing he expected and it immediately made him rock hard. He could see the outline of Xemnas’ cock pressing up against Aqua’s skin, making a noticeable bulge in her flat stomach.

“Oh f-fuck…”

 

Gripping hard enough to bruise, Xemnas moved faster, admiring how he could see himself moving through her. Aqua seemed to be lost in pleasure from everything, perhaps even almost overstimulated. He wanted to see just how big of a mess he could make of her…

Keeping a steady pace, he fucked into her at a medium speed, not wanting to go too fast to hurt her, but he couldn’t handle going too slow. He needed to cum and he needed it  _ soon _ .

 

Aqua was already a moaning wreck beneath him, he could hear her cry out his name along with broken pleas of “yes” and “more”. Once she moaned out the word “harder” though, something in him snapped and he went for broke. Slamming his hips hard against hers, rutting his long, throbbing cock in and out of her tight pussy. His thumb pressed hard on her clit and he swallowed her moans as she came around him, continuing to thrust as he finally felt his own climax hit allowing him to finally release all of his pent up desire right into Aqua’s awaiting womb. Moving through the final throes of his climax, Xemnas held Aqua close and tightly, inhaling her sweet, sugary scent. “Love you. So much. Feels so good my darling…” He mumbled, voice breathy and hoarse. “Took me so well...you’re amazing…”

 

He spent a few moments cuddling with her before he finally pulled out, some of his cum trickling out of Aqua’s used hole. He pecked kisses onto her forehead before he took his place, lying down on his side next to her near the end of the side of the bed.

 

Terra had been stroking himself as he watched the two make love in front of him. Aqua looked tired, but something in her eyes was telling him she wasn’t done. Biting his lip, Terra took Xemnas’ place over her. “A-Aqua...I…” He felt her hand on his cheek and he paused, blinking.

 

“Y-Your turn… Make love to me, Master Terra.”

 

Terra’s eyes were pure black, pupils blown wide with want. He let out a strangled groan as he lined himself up and pushed in in one go, making Aqua arch her back in response to the stretch. Xemnas had length, yes, but Terra was  _ so much thicker _ .

His breathing was shaky as he tried to keep his composure, bucking into her with near reckless abandon. He didn’t want to hurt her at all, but he also just...wanted to absolutely  _ wreck _ her, spurred on by her calling him  _ Master Terra. _ That title alone was everything he ever dreamed of, but to have the woman he loved call him that?  _ Fuck  _ It was hot.

Aqua was clinging to him as he moved within her, her nails scratching at his back as he thrusted rather roughly. One hand reached up to cradle the back of her head as he moved, body bent over hers. “Aqua, Aqua… I love you. I love you so much. You feel so good.” He moaned, “I-I’m not hurting you right?” He asked quietly as he slowed down. “P-Please...Please tell me if I am…”

 

“Te-Terra. Don’t you  _ dare _ stop!” Aqua hissed, biting gently into his shoulder.

 

He throbbed inside of her as he could feel her twitch and coil around him. He could cry it felt so much like heaven on earth. He picked up speed and moved harder once again, cherishing the warmth and pleasure that their coupling produced. “C-Close…” He muttered, feeling like his balls were about to burst.

 

Aqua was already really sensitive from her previous two orgasms, so coming undone again wasn’t too difficult for her. Especially with how hard Terra was ramming into her now. “I-In me.” She breathed, digging her nails into his back as she hit her peak for the third time that night.

 

With a final thrust and a loud groan Terra emptied everything he had inside of her, whining as he experienced euphoria.

 

Light headed, the brunet pulled out and collapsed beside her, sandwiching Aqua once again between him and Xemnas.

Wordlessly, Terra pulled both his lovers into a hug, wanting to cuddle now that...they had all finished.

 

Exhausted, Aqua let out a soft giggle and snuggled up to both of them, not caring about the puddle of seed pooling between her legs and staining the sheets. She could always wash them later. Relaxing, Aqua closed her eyes and let her head lie back on the pillow. She felt two pairs of lips kiss her cheeks. “I love you both, Xemnas, Terra.”

 

“I love you too.” Came Terra’s sleepy reply. “And...you as well, Xem.”

 

Xemnas found himself smiling at the nickname. “I love you and Aqua, very much Terra. Thank you… for giving me a chance.”


End file.
